lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysterious Five Project/Irregular Show
Irregular Show is the first story mode of The Mysterious Five Project. Prologue When universes meet, it is possible that a paradox may occur. And one of them has occurred. Irregular, a force that tears apart dimensions and smashes them into others, has been introduced. It is not controlling or being controlled by anyone -- Irregular is Irregular, and that's final. Or is it...? Part 1: Irregular Rises Intro Inori Aizawa and Chuck D. Head are sitting around in an apartment, waiting for their pizza to arrive. While they're waiting, they converse about the possible dangers of universes meeting. The pizza arrives, and Chuck says he's going to scare the pizza guy away for free pizza. But when he realizes it's a Wraith, he prepares to attack. Once Chuck and Inori defeat the wraiths and their mother, Nick Fury arrives via Helicarrier and tells them that a mysterious force is ripping universes into tiny pieces, and that they need to assemble a grand brigade of heroes to fight it off. The two protagonists accept this mission, and begin their search for good heroes... Huber Dexter is working on his latest device, and decides to take a break. He asks his Computress to make him a sandwich. But once he is done eating, he notices that the parts to his device are gone. He believes Dee Dee is up to her old tricks again, but Dee Dee has no memory of stealing the parts whatsoever. Dexter realizes that his nemesis Mandark had stolen the parts, and chases after him. As Dexter steps into Mandark's lab, his old enemy is prepared for battle. As it turns out, Mandark had prepped up his mechanism in case Dexter came after him. Dexter battles several Mandroids while trying to destroy the mechanism, and eventually beats Mandark. Dexter grabs the parts to his device and turns to leave, but Mandark yells out, "You'll pay for this! If I don't catch you, my master will!" Earth-982 Inori and Chuck D. arrive through a small portal, in New York City. Chuck begins searching for Spiderman, but Inori insists they slow down so she can find the tab in her head that keeps playing music. The two split up to search for heroes, but from the skylines, a strange growl is unleashed... Chuck D. Head notices a webslinging hero high above him, swinging through the city. Chuck tosses his head to the hero, knocking him down. As he dashes to the hero, he notices this isn't Spiderman, but Spidergirl. She gets back up and fights Chuck over the misunderstanding, but eventually agrees to help stop Irregular. Inori comes running towards the two and says the good news is that she stopped the music, but the bad news is that Carnage from Earth-616 has made his way. The three heroes fight him off and head back to the Helicarrier before the symbiote repairs itself. Tropical Resort Sonic dashes through the Tropical Resort, which Mobius now owns as a city-state. He encounters'' Dr. Eggman'', who is (seemingly) up to no good again. After exchanging a few blows, Eggman flees, leaving behind a Chaos Emerald. Sonic wonders why he would have one of these ALREADY, and leaves. He doesn't notice, but a female figure with red eyes watches him and mutters something. Crumbling Laboratory Ryu enters the Crumbling Laboratory to stop M. Bison who has mysteriously come here. Along the way, he comes across a bunch of Metroids and other strange alien creatures that lurk in the laboratory. Once Ryu has found M. Bison, M. Bison reveals that he found a mysterious force that is beyond anybody's understanding and that he will use it to reach ultimate power. He then reveals a creation he made with it, Azteflux. After fighting off Azteflux, the Laboratory finally destroys itself as M. Bison exits. Ryu scrambles out of the laboratory, before coming across Samus, who he believes to be working with M. Bison. After fighting Samus, Ryu discovers that Samus is not working for M. Bison and decides to exit the laboratory with Samus. Cinnabar Island Serena 'arrives on Cinnabar Island where she is attacked by not wild pokemon but rather Digimon. ''Deputymon, specifically. After defeating '''Deputymon, Serena attempts to capture it but to no effect, the Pokeball bouncing harmlessly off in to the distance. This however, startles Mewtwo, who wakes up from his glass prison.'' Mewtwo'' attacks Serena and Deputymon. Mewtwo is defeated but runs off. Serena and Deputymon go chasing after Mewtwo. Earth-1 (Real World) The Angry Video Game Nerd, after a long trip by plane, arrives at New York City to investigate a weird portal. He soon finds Wraiths invading the city and fights them off. He calls up the Nostalgia Critic and tells him that he needs to find who sent the Wraiths into the city, and the Critic reluctantly accepts this task. He fights off some more Wraiths and meets JonTron, who had come here to investigate the portal as well. The two fight for a while, and Jon agrees to assist him. They meet up with AVGN, who had found out that the portal links New York to another city entirely, Speed Highway. The three heroes decide to go through the portal. Speed Highway Dexter, now in Speed Highway, searches for the "master" that Mandark had mentioned in their previous battle. He comes across Sonic and battles him, but Sonic tells him about Eggman and the Chaos Emerald that he had with him. Dexter agrees to assist him in finding the rest of the Emeralds, and the two move on. However, Egg Gunners are sent after them by the female figure from Tropical Resort. Sonic and Dexter come across AVGN and JonTron and fight them, and they agree to join them. Suddenly, Degen arrives with a group of Egg Gunners. The four heroes manage to destroy the Gunners, but Degen escapes without saying a word. Sonic, Dexter, AVGN, and JonTron agree on one thing: Degen appeared at Tropical Resort, is Mandark's master, and created the portal in New York City. They join forces to stop her at all costs, but they don't see a triangular figure with a single eye spying on them. Glass Canyon I Samus's ship comes across a canyon made of glass, with people inside the walls of the canyon. Act Zero Bomberman and Lilthmon appear in front of the ship, and destroy one of the walls, freeing Akuma from his cage and take down Samus's ship. Samus and Ryu take down Akuma, who is taken back up by Act Zero Bomberman and Lilthmon. Samus and Ryu chase after their ship. After exiting the glass canyon, Lagiacrus attacks them near the water. After defeating Lagiacrus, Ryu tames him and Samus and Ryu ride him over the water. Tony Stark's Lab Tony Stark wakes up to his lab on fire and armorless. After navigating his way to the Iron Man Mach I armor, he blasts his way out of the lab to find his house being attacked by The Abomination. Tony Stark switches to the Hulkbuster Armor to take the Abomination down. After defeating Abomination, Stark Tower is attacked by the Manadrin's forces. Johnny's Apartment Johnny returns from his job at the Bank. He talks about getting a raise to Lisa.'' Lisa begins to mutate and attack him, causing Johnny to have to fight the mutated Lisa. After defeating the mutant Lisa,' Johnny''' from the future spoils what happened in the prime The Room timeline. Johnny and Johnny discover that the apartment is sitting directly on an unnatural force, causing all these strange events. The Johhnys get away from the Apartment and run as the Apartment forms into a face. The Johnnys defeat the Apartment of Irregularity. When they do, it spreads it's energy away, transporting them to somewhere far, far away... Waterfall of the Dead Samus and Ryu ride down a waterfall using Lagiacrus. After falling down it, they land in a graveyard. Lilithmon raises the dead. Among the dead, Solomon Grundy rises. After defeating Solomon Grundy, Solomon Grundy begs them to help him find his soul. Samus and Ryu agree, although wary of him. They defeat the rest of the undead, and Lilithmon runs off. The Internet On the Helicarrier, Inori plunges into the internet for information about Irregular. She meets Hatsune Miku, who is being attacked by viruses. After taking her disguse off and defeating the viruses, she heads finds out that Uirusu, the virus queen has information about Irregular. She fights off Raremon, who gaurds the gates of the Deep Web. She heads in. Stark Tower Stark has to exit the tower while avoiding the missiles from the Manadrin's helicopters. After getting to the top and flying off just before the tower collapses, he attacks the helicopters, sending them all to the sea. Tony Stark needs more information about the Manadrin so he heads off to the latest Manardin attack located in New York. he comes across Sonic, Dexter, AVGN, and JonTron. Tony Stark tells them that he needs information about the Manadrin and a laboratory. Dexter agrees to let Stark use the lab so long as he helps them get to Tropical Resort. Spaceship of Doom Meanwhile, Doctor Doom plans on taking control of Irregular after hearing reports about it. He heads near a source of Irregular, which happens to be in the middle of the Silver Surfer's path. Silver Surfer 'heads inside of Dr. Doom's ship. After defeating some of Doom's bots, he fights ''Doctor Doom and steers the ship out of his path. Dr. Doom's ship lands on Earth. He decides to call up some villans to help to control Irregular... Dexter's Lab Tony Stark and Dexter arrive in the lab. Tony uses Dexter's computer to analyze the scene at New York as well create a portal to Tropical Resort. Suddenly a blackout occurs. Dexter is attacked by Mandroids. They go to turn the power on, while fighting off the Mandroids. They come across a reprogrammed E-123 Omega who was sent to kill them. After defeating '''Omega, Dexter reprograms him to be friendly. The Deep Web Inori and Miku head to the Deep Web, where they encounter viruses and malware even more than before. After taking down a few of them, they come across Raremon, who attacks them. After defeating them, they head to the Virus Chamber, where they find Fuchikoma gaurding the door. After defeating him, they head inside the virus chamber and battle Uirusu. After defeating Uirusu, they are told that a huge source of Irregular is in space, and may be creating a portal to connect another multiverse... the Lapisverse. Dexter's Lab II Dexter and the others find the Power Switch, guarded by Mandark. They try to attack him, but it was all a trap. The Laboratory begins self destructing, and Dexter runs to a ship, opting to go to Tropical Resort through ship. Dee Dee who was in the lab the whole time, is grabbed as the laboratory explodes. Lavender Town Serena is attempting to catch Mewtwo as he heads off through Lavender Town. Mewtwo bumps into Solomon Grundy and the others, and battles with them and Serena. After defeating Mewtwo and Serena finally capturing him, they come across a bit of Irregularity with Missingno appearing out of nowhere. After defeating Missingno, they head off into the Rock Tunnel. Tropical Resort II Dexter's aircraft arrives in Tropical Resort, and Dexter, Dee Dee, Tony Stark, and Omega step out. Omega points out some wierd-looking pirate ships floating through space, and Stark wonders why there would be pirate ships in space. Dexter replies that they must have stolen a blueprint for rocket engines. The four of them decide to check out the fleet and find whoever may be leading it. Meanwhile, Sonic, AVGN, and JonTron are already exploring the fleet, and they battle some Tinkerbats on the way to the large ship in the middle. They meet Shantae, who battles them because she thinks they are working for Risky Boots. Shantae tells them this and explains that Risky Boots is looking for a way to take control of a substance that binds universes together, and Sonic and the others agree to help her. Tony Stark and his squad encounter Risky Boots and battle her, but she enters an escape pod and goes back down to the resort. The heroes meet up with Sonic and his squad and follow her down. Randomly Generated World Steve wakes up in the morning and goes mining. Suddenly, a group of Endermen attack him out of nowhere. After defeating the Endermen, Steve meets Mario and battles him. Mario then explains that some short girl has built a syphon that will suck raw energy out of the End, thereby collapsing it in on the Mushroom Kingdom and the R.G.W. and unleashing an environmental disaster. Thus, Steve forms an alliance with Mario to stop this girl from destroying their worlds. As they leave the mineshaft, Mandy looks towards them and jots down their physical details in a small notepad. The Laboratory After learning about the colliding of universes, Inori and Miku return to the real world to inform Chuck D. Head. He discovers that Miku has a starmap implanted into her head, and it may help finding the collision point. It however, is unreadable on the Helicarrier. Nick Fury suggests to head to a laboratory abandoned by time but has one of the smartest computers in the world. After entering the laboratory, they discover it really has been abandoned by time, black goop covering the walls and floor. They investigate further in the lab, and meet Venom. They defeat Venom and open up a path-way to the deeper part of the lab. Rock Tunnel Serena and the others head into the rock tunnel, fighting off Zubats and Geodudes. Once they reach a deep part of the cave, they awaken Zygarde ''who fights them. After defeating Zygarde, Zygarde hears rumbling in the distance and decides to join Serena and the others. They make to the other side of the Rock Tunnel to find a portal to The Unown Universe. Unown Universe In the Unown Universe, Serena comes across Lilithmon'', who attacks the group directly. Lilithmon runs off after her defeat, leaving behind two trophies of Mario and Mai Shiranui. Finding these trophies rather odd, Serena asks Solmon Grundy to carry them as they go through the dimension of Unowns. They come across an Irregular Hand, which forms itself into a titan named Lockeflux. After defeating Lockeflux, a portal opens and Serena jumps in. The End Steve and Mario enter the End, where they find a tall black castle and start working their way to the top, battling Enderman along the way. They finally reach Mandy and fight her, destroying her syphon in the process. But the Ender Dragon, now distorted by Irregular, attacks them. However, it is beaten easily. Mario tells Steve that he and Mandy come from an alternate universe known as the Spursverse, which is crossing into Steve's timeline, the Mysteriousverse, because of a wierd force codenamed Irregular. Steve and Mandy agree to assist Mario in stopping Irregular, and leave the End. The Laboratory II Inori and the others find the super computer which is being guarded by the King of Bugs. The King of Bugs attacks the group and is defeated, turning him back into Louie. They use the super computer to read the star-map and the collision point is revealed. As Nick Fury and the others exit though, the lab shuts down, trapping them with the genetic experiments they roam the lab. Construction Yard Serena lands on the other site of the portal and ends up in the Construction Yard, where the Mysterious Five, an secret organization, reside. Serena meets the Mysterious Five and the Mysterious Five, composed of John Harper, Goeniko, MDCCLXXVI, Elsa, Gandhi, Mew, Malva, The Grox, ATV, Monkey and Fix-it Felix. They tell about the Mysterious Five, which is what they named the organization after. The Mysterious Five, also known as Irregular. There are five different colors of Irregular, and all of them act different. They believe that Irregular may be a bunch of gods trying to tamper with this universe since it is so unstable. Just then, a bunch of Wraiths attack, destroying the Mysterious Five stadium and taking away the members. Serena and the others run to find a portal to get out before they get grabbed. The Laboratory III Inori and the others head to the other exit of the lab when they come across Nemesis. Nemesis attacks the group, and is defeated. The lab begins to shake as it activates it's self destruct sequence. With no immediate exit nearby, Inori and the others look for an exit as hard as they can. Eventually they discover a opening and exit. Tropical Resort III Sonic, Tony Stark, Dexter, and the others chase Risky Boots through Tropical Resort, battling Tinkerbats as they proceed. They battle Risky again, but not before several Tinkerbats fuse to form a large version of them, a Clinkerbat. After defeating Risky and the Clinkerbat, Risky leaves behind an odd small gem, colored a dark orange with a dodecahedral shape. Dexter and Tony study this gem, and Sonic suggests to take it to Angel Island and ask Knuckles about its origin. The heroes do so, with Mandark secretly following behind them. Angel Island Tony Stark's team lands on Angel Island, where they meet Knuckles the Echidna. Dexter gives him the newfound gem, and Knuckles, disappointed with himself, states that he has never seen a gem like this. He tells Dexter and the others to find a group known as the Mysterious Five, who may have knowledge of this gem; he reasons that this may be one of the Irregular Crystals. Knuckles then says that he will come with them, and suggests to split the group into two teams: one team including Tony Stark, Dexter, Dee Dee, Shantae, and Omega; and the other including himself, Sonic, AVGN, and JonTron. Sonic yells out his disagreement; he believes that the split-up is not even. But he shrugs it off and proceeds to look around the island. Sonic, Knuckles, AVGN, and JonTron search through the Mushroom Hill Zone for the Mysterious Five, but Mandark arrives in another mecha. After defeating him, Mandark wakes up in the middle of the nine heroes. Dexter questions him of his boss, Degen, and the origins of the possible Irregular Gem. Mandark states that he does not remember seeing such a gem, but he does remember that Degen had brainwashed him in a Mind Control Chamber, which was under the possession of someone who calls himself Victor von Doom. Tony Stark suddenly remembers Dr. Doom, and allows him to join the squad. Sonic, happy to make the split-up even, allows Mandark to join his half of the team, and Mandark accepts this offer. The ten of them enter Dexter's aircraft and bursts into lightspeed to find the Mysterious Five. Polis Massa In a galaxy far, far away, Mace Windu searches through the Polis Massa medical base for General Greivous, the Leader of the Droid Armies. Chancellor Palpatine had informed Mace that Grievous was there to destroy the facilities for an unknown reason. Mace battles several Super Battle Droids and some MagnaGuards and eventually reaches General Grievous himself, thus fighting him. Grievous is beaten, but he escapes in his starship. All of a sudden, Luke Skywalker lands in the facility. Mace is about to slash his lightsaber at him, but Luke explains how a metallic figure with a green cloak captured him and blasted him into the past. Mace and Luke team up to find this figure and General Grievous. Mace tells Luke that there is no information about the metal figure in Coruscant's databases, so he must be from another galaxy. Thus, they enter Mace's starfighter and fire up the lightspeed engines. Glass Canyon II Zero appears at the glass canyon, noticing the hole in Akuma's spot. He then spies Rouge the Bat who is trying to free Xenomorph from the walls. Zero brandishes his saber and attacks Rouge the Bat. The fight ends with Rouge finally opening Xenomorph's spot on the wall. Zero attacks Xenomorph. Suddenly two giant Irregular Hands grab them and take them to another dimension. The Hole Dr. Doom heads to the Hole, a giant security complex filled with bad guys. He sets the prison loose, freeing characters like EVA-04, Ex-Companion Cube, and Two-Face. Black Widow and Robocop head to the hole and face off against Two-Face. After defeating him, they chase EVA-04 and Ex-Companion Cube who are escaping by boat. The Monolith Holding Cell EVA-04 and Ex-Companion Cube head to the Monolith Holding Cell, a mysterious complex holding a large black alien object known as the Monolith. A blue man known as Tabuu comes out of it. Black Widow and Robo-Cop stop as Tabuu gathers energy from the air, creating irregular energy. Noting that this world is dangerously close to collapsing he grabs the Irregular Energy and goes through the Monolith, leaving Black Widow and Robocop to fight EVA-04 and Ex-Companion Cube. After the two are defeated, a hatch opens and Inori, Miku, Nick Fury, Chuck D. Head, and Louie come out. They need to get into space... but how? Nick Fury calls in a SHIELD Rocket and sends Inori, Miku, Chuck D. Head, Black Widow, Robocop and Louie into space to find the collision point. The Edge of Two Universes They make it but they are greeted with Dr. Doom's ship. Having teamed up with M. Bison and Lilithmon, they plan to absorb the Irregular Energy and use it to control the multiverse. The SHIELD Ship is attacked by Doombots and mind-controlled Digimon. The crew investigates the ship to find the intruders. After defeating the intruders, the ship is captured by Dr. Doom's ship. They sneak out just as some Doombots take out the ship, blowing it up. Spaceship of Doom II Inori and the others take out some more mind-controlled digimon as they are spotted upon the ship. They head towards the first commander of the ship, Lilithmon. After arriving in a giant elevator, Lilithmon attacks. She sends out more mind-controlled digimon to attack but Inori and the others are able to take both out. After defeating Lilithmon, they fight Bison in his area of the ship. He sends out Decapre to take care of them, but they defeat her, making Bison angry enough to attack them. They defeat him, of course! Now they are going to fight the leader of the ship; Dr. Doom. Spaceship of Doom III After traversing the trap-laden passages on the ship, they encounter Doom. He reveals he harassed all six colors of Irregular. Believing there was actually only five, the group tries to point out that there are only five colors, but notice a sixth; brown. They fight Dr. Doom souped up on Irregular Energy. Dr. Doom becomes weak, but not before opening up a anti-space portal. The group hangs onto the ground as everything gets sucked up, but Dr. Doom steps on the fingers of Inori and Chuck D. Head, causing them to get sucked in. Having absorbed enough mass, the anti-space portal closes. Dr. Doom assures the rest there is NOTHING in that portal. Dr. Doom then captures the rest of the group (Miku, Robocop, and Black Widow) and seals off the Lapisverse and the other leaking universes with strands of Irregular Energy, which causes the gaps to swell. -END OF PART ONE- Part 2: Five Years Later Tower of Doom Doctor Doom's ship lands close to Earth and begins to trap people in glass boxes. He commands the entire civilization to build a grand tower for him to show his mighty power. FIVE YEARS LATER... Emmet is working on the tower when he sees a hoodlum looking for something. About to report the hoodlum, the hoodlum takes off the hood to reveal she is a woman aka Wyldstyle. Wyldstyle runs off and Emmet chases her, falling down a hole. There he discovers "The Special", which gets trapped on his back. Taco Bell The Irate Gamer is ordering something at Taco Bell when Mordecai and Rigby walk into to order something, wanting to eat on their lunch break. Mordecai and Rigby eat their tacos and head to the arcade for the rest of their lunch break. They find a secret door, where they find a bunch of old, broken down arcade machines. They find one called the Destroyer of Worlds and turn it on, unleashing the Destroyer of Worlds upon the world. Meanwhile, the Irate Gamer watches from the shadows, taking notes. Mordecai and Rigby chase down the Destroyer of Worlds and fight him and fail. Just then, Umbra and Shadow the Hedgehog appear and help them fight the Destroyer of Worlds. After defeating them, Benson tells them to clean up the mess before Doom finds out, noticeably unnerved. Return to Reality Inori and Chuck D. Head fall through Anti-Space, going through several trippy colors and patterns before it fades out to white. Inori and Chuck D. Head wake up to find they are in some strange limbo where they cannot move. They look around the room and notice the large tower being built. Five kids are building a tower, using toys of Mordecai, Umbra, Rigby, and Shadow the Hedgehog. One of the kids notice the two on the floor and picks them up. Looking to the left and right before grabbing them, and placing them through a Postive-Space Portal Tube. Inori and Chuck D. Head fall again, this time becoming animated again. They land in the construction yard. Mordecai and Rigby come across them. City Limits Quote and ATV have just reached the city limits, and are about to jump the fence to the outer world. However, Agent Venom and Armored Mewtwo swiftly arrive to stop them, and begin chasing them as they run across the dusty plains outside the city. As they draw closer to the fugitives, Armored Mewtwo manages to trap the duo with his psychic barriers. While ATV hurriedly tries to escape, Quote pulls out his gun and fights against the enforcers, a fight that ends quickly in their favor. While Armored Mewtwo prepares Quote and ATV for holding in Doom's tower, Agent Venom calls for a Doomjet, stuttering as he mentally questions the capture of two people who only wanted to be free from the city. Neo Mushroom Kingdom Mysteriousverse Mario wakes up from a long nap and finds himself in the Mushroom Kingdom. But this is not the one he knows and loves, as it has been partially urbanized. He comes across Spursverse Mario, who has been looking for Steve and Mandy since his world was smashed into its Mysteriousverse and Lapisverse counterparts. They fight each other, then agree on a plan: to find their friends and whoever is behind the collision of worlds. They find Lapisverse Mario, who is looking for Sonic after the collision interrupted their latest battle. The Mysteriousverse, Spursverse, and Lapisverse Marios leave the town square in Spursverse Mario's starship, not noticing a bit of glitching near Peach's castle. Downtown Doomtown Bloo traverses through the streets of Doomtown, fighting Doombots as he goes. He gets trapped in an alley with a large group of them, but wall-jumps his way out. He escapes into the sewers, sliding through the pipes into an underground hideout. He comes across Lucina, his boss. Lucina tells Bloo that she has been studying six dodecahedral gems that seem to be solidified pieces of dormant energy the force only known as Irregular left behind. Bloo, nicknaming them the "Irregular Gems", asks her what he should do to find them. Lucina tells him to find four heroes—two from the past and two from the future—to assist them in their rebellion against Doom. Doombots suddenly burst into the hideout, and Bloo and Lucina fight them off. Lucina tells Bloo to get into "The Timer"—fast. Bloo presses a few buttons and escapes into a portal, as the hideout collapses in on itself... Beach City Steven Universe steps out of the Crystal Gem House on a hot day. He takes a trip to Big Donut with Pearl. They battle Centipeetles along the way. Suddenly, however, Bloo dives into the donut shop from a time hole. Steven and Pearl battle him, and he explains that he needs four heroes to help him overthrow Doom. Two of these heroes turn out to be Steven and Pearl. The two join Bloo on his mission, but not before Bill Cipher arrives and battles them. He drops a yellow dodecahedral gem; Bloo states that this is one of the six Irregular Gems, and that they need to find them all if they are going to stop Doom. He explains that Doom had lent one of the Irregular Gems—blue, orange, purple, light blue, yellow, and brown—to each of his six followers. Thus, Bloo, Steven, and Pearl decide to get heroes from the past so they can find the six Irregular Gems. Doom's Prison I Agent Venom walks Quote and ATV to their cells in Doom's Prison, a massive structure towards the bottom of Doom Tower full of glass block cells. However, as he locks them in and seals their fate to remain trapped along with thousands of other prisoners, he slips them the map of the facility and the lock deactivation code for their cell, all while keeping a facade of loyalty to Doom. Quote and ATV quickly input the code and escape, passing by rioting prisoners as they go. Guards block their way during their escape, but the duo manages to break through, reaching the warden of the prison, Mystique, who quickly begins alternating between disguising as Quote and ATV and confronts them. While she is much stronger than the two of them, they manage to trick her into falling deep into the array of glass cells and begin letting the prisoners out through the master control console Mystique was guarding. As the prisoners escape, a force of guards led by Armored Mewtwo begin setting up human barricades, as Mewtwo himself goes after Quote and ATV. As he corners the two quickly, they manage to make a daring escape with use of Quote's jetpack. Mewtwo's armor begins letting off sparks as he angrily sets off to stop them from escaping the prison sector. Fan City Steven, Pearl, and Bloo enter the dimension of Fan City, the citizens of which are created through the imaginations of semi-gods known as "users". Here, they battle enemies from various Fantendo franchises, including Grimebots from Fissure '14 and Cosmotroops from the Shadowcalypse series. They meet Unten and fight him, reviving his trophy after beating him. Doomulus Grime, however, attacks the four heroes with a squadron of Grimebots supporting him. After Doomulus's defeat, Unten joins Steven, Bloo, and Pearl. Doom's Prison II Doctor Doom learns of the riot occurring in the lower levels of the tower, and trying to prevent any accidents, sends one of his lower-ranked enforcers, Walhart, down into the prison, not letting him know that all exits have been locked behind him, trapping him until the riot ends. As Walhart realizes this, he scowls and heads off for the prison level with his axe. Quote and ATV catch up with Agent Venom, who has escaped the riot and wishes to join Quote and ATV in their rebellion, as their situation made him realize that Doom was wrong to do what he did. As the newly formed trio heads for the Core Reactor, Walhart encounters the group and attempts to kill them, before being knocked off the scaffolding to his death. However, before they can continue to escape, Armored Mewtwo catches up with the group and fights them, the resulting fight breaking his armor. No longer under the control of Doom, Mewtwo agrees to help them reach the Core Reactor. Meanwhile, at the top levels of the tower, Doom learns of Inori and Chuck's return from Anti-Space from an unknown figure in the shadows. Doom grows furious and orders the man in the shadows to go and finish them. Magneto steps out of the shadows and nods, as magnetic energy surges around his hands. Construction Yard II Mordecai and Rigby take Chuck D. Head and Inori to a small hideout, where they meet Umbra and Shadow. Umbra tells them that Doom's drones are heading towards the construction yard, and they need to make a plan. Mordecai says he has the perfect weapon for combat: The Power. Chuck asks him what the heck it is, and Mordecai tells him that it is an electronic piano with some wierd powers. With it, they can destroy the wave of Doombots quickly. Just then, the Doombots arrive, led by Penumbra. Chuck, Inori, Umbra, Mordecai, Rigby, and Shadow fight them off, using The Power to assist them. After Penumbra's battle, Umbra says that they should find a way into the fortress of his nemesis, Queen Nebula, because she may have hints as to what they should do next. Doom's Prison III Tony Stark sighs as he sits in his prison cell. He didn't know what to expect when Stark Tower was attacked by the Mandarin, who he believes has been working for Dr. Doom. But Dexter busts open the cell door with two metallic fists. Tony asks him what he is doing here; Dexter replies that he had been working on a new invention five years ago, before he met Tony. This invention was a pair of iron gloves, allowing him to break through anything, similar to Hulk. Stark then asks Dexter how he managed to break out; the latter says there is no time to explain, as they need to find Sonic, Knuckles, Mandark, Dee Dee, Shantae, Omega, AVGN, and JonTron and break them out as well. Thus, Tony and Dexter proceed to do so, fighting Doombots and Wraiths as they go. Titanic Reactor Quote and ATV reach the main power source of the prison with help from Mewtwo, and find a massive reactor full of a swirling blue energy. However, their arrival awakens Lemongrab, the guard of the Reactor, who demands their evacuation from the room. Choosing to stand and fight once more, Quote's team battles their way through hordes of lemonlings and Lemongrab himself, unlocking the exit to the room. As the four heroes prepare to pass through, however, the blue energy in the Reactor becomes unstable, and it creates a massive blinding explosion. As Lemongrab awakens, he sees a horrible sight and proceeds to wake up ATV and Mewtwo. In front of them stands a weakened titan, composed of light-blue energy, which the reactor shell has labelled as Gumflux. As the rest of the group wakes up, Lemongrab agrees to help them, seeing as things have gotten far too unacceptable to help. The group battles the weakened titan, and despite its efforts, it cannot keep up with the heroes. As it lets out a fatigued roar, Gumflux rips open the walls and jumps out into the world as the five heroes begin to progress up the tower. Doom City Magneto attacks Chuck, Inori, Umbra, Mordecai, Rigby, and Shadow. After defeating Magneto, Elisflux appears and faces off the two. While fighting Elisflux, Serena and Solomon Grundy appear. After taking the titan down, Dr. Doom peers from the tower and generates from Irregular some clones of the heroes. Doom Machine Doom sends out the Titans and the Irregular clones after the heroes. After they have been defeated, he’s had enough and turns the city into a giant mecha, with Doom Tower as the head. Silver Surfer arrives in the middle of the fight between Doom and the rebels, and reveals that Galactus is coming to destroy the Earth. Inori and Chuck remembers about going into Anti-Space and the fact they could see the entire universe from there. Dexter and Iron Man build a portal to Anti-Space as Galactus heads towards the Earth. Doom Mecha shoots off some Irregular Energy to delay his arrival, holding him so Inori and Chuck can figure out some sort of solution to stop Galactus. They stick their heads out so they can see what’s going on, and they see Galactus being controlled by a hand. Just then, a nuke comes from Degen, intending to blast Dr. Doom. Wanting to destroy everyone, Degen sends the nuke to destroy the Doom Mecha. Silver Surfer grabs it though, and heads into Anti-Space and releases it, hitting the hand that is controlling Galactus. Galactus falls to Earth severly weakened and the heroes fight him off. Just as they defeat him though, Agent Venom’s symbiote is attracted to the static Irregular found Galactus and detaches from the Agent and goes on Galactus. Symbiote Galactus destroys the Doom Mecha, thus creating a battlefield. Symbiote Galactus grabs Spursverse Mario and Lapisverse Mario and creates portals to the Lapisverse and Spursverse, intending to take them over while taking over this universe. The universal cracks begin to break even more before finally cracking entirely, creating a huge dimensional rift of every baby waffle universe ever created. Symbiote Galactus heads towards the prime universe, the Fisticuffs Universe. At this point, all the Paraloges open up, giving way to unlock versions of the heroes of the Lapisverse and Spursverse. Glass Canyon is the only area left from the original Mysteriousverse, so they head back there to free everyone stuck in the Glass Canyon and tells them what is going on. Symbiotic Road Symbiote Galactus breaks the veil of the Fisticuffs Universe but is knocked back by the Titans, with Inori and Chuck E. Head appearing with Dexter, Iron Man, Dr. Doom, Emmet (who is in a mecha), Spursverse Mario and Lapisverse Mario. Silver Surfer comes into view and pulls out the ultimate Nullifier. Symbiote Galactus merely shrugs as he uses it, being infused with so much Irregular from cracking the Mysteriousverse. Iron Man and Dexter pull out two more (found in the Spursverse and Lapisverse) and on the count of three they use it. The sheer power finally manages to knock both the symbiote and galactus out. The Irregular Energy disperses, repairing the broken universes, but creating presences of everyone who walked in there, creating multiple clones of the same characters through out the other universes. A portal to Anti-Space opens and they toss Galactus out through there, making sure he will no longer harm any more of the universes. The Irregular Titans and Irregular Duplicates reappear as they say their goodbyes to this world. Confused, Inori asks what they did and where they are going. The Irregular Titans and duplicates say that they need to go because it is time for them to. As they leave, they reveal their origins are from Anti-Space, telling the Mysteriousverse that they were created to interact with the story to get Doom to stop channeling the Irregular and just letting people build what they wanted as opposed to building one huge tower. While Doom never realized this, they were never working for him but were working to stop him. The Irregular Titans grab Doom and fling him into Anti-Space, to never bother any the universes ever again. They disappear, and Tony Stark and Dexter confirm that there is no Irregular energy flowing through the universe anymore and that the alternate universe versions of characters have miraculously returned to their home universes. As Inori peers out Anti-Space one last time, she just sees the toys of Galactus and Doom lying down lifelessly and that the room is dark. Credits roll. Text appears after the credits stating that “the Mysterious Five will return as Seven in the Mysterious Seven Project.” After-Credits Mid credits show the Doom Tower being demolished as Degen goes to jail with her accomplice Mandark. Lilithmon and the other bosses join them. Armored Mewtwo and Agent Venom turn the jail lights off as they walk away to get subway sandwiches with the rest of the heroes. Post credits show Inori and Chuck D. Head looking at Anti-Space through the portal, moving it around to “move through” Anti-Space. Dexter and Tony Stark find it interesting but can’t really collect info about it. ATV, Quote, Agent Venom, and Armored Mewtwo discuss things over the meal, and Solomon Grundy and Serena find Solomon’s soul in a graveyard, letting Solomon Grundy finally rest in peace. Meanwhile, a triangular shadow watches as Serena places flowers on Solomon’s grave stating the last three words: “I’m watching you…” Paralogues Paralogue 1: The Cucumber Hero Paralogue 2: The Underground Princess Paralogue 3: The Merchant Paralogue 4: The Dictator Main Characters Protagonists Chuck and Inori's Squad Sonic's Squad Deities Antagonists Fleet Commanders Aurum Fleet Ender Fleet Orc Fleet Subspace Fleet Sith Fleet Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Story Modes Category:Mysterious X Project